Demons Within
by Queen of the stupid
Summary: CH.3 is up! The battles have begun, and there is a surprise guest with surprising changes to the rules! R&R or else!
1. Ch1

Disclaimer: I am sorry to report that I do not own any of the Tekken games or characters * sobs* but I do own Cassandra  
  
""- someone is talking  
  
''-someone is thinking  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Ling's PoV  
  
" So.now that you have finished all your dreams .what are you planning to do now?" Miharu asked hesitantly .  
  
"I'm going to..grow.up." Ling replied sadly.  
  
" What!? Why!?"  
  
"Because, I'm tired of being me."  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
Ling sat on the roof of her apartment complex. She was beginning to wonder if what she had done was a mistake.  
  
"No I have to grow, it's.the only way to.." she was on the verge of tears.  
  
' I have to get stronger, I will not be broken.not again!'  
  
She continued to think about the last few years and wonder if they had been mistakes too.  
  
' If I hadn't participated in the tournaments then I wouldn't have won the Mishima Co. however, I wouldn't have met him.'  
  
Ling had been thinking about him a lot, the way he looked, the way he talked or didn't talk. She thought everything about him was perfect. But, if he was perfect why did he cause her so much pain? After awhile Ling decided to go inside, she would start to train tomorrow.  
  
~Dream~  
  
"Ling, where are you?"  
  
"Who are you?" Ling called out to the dark surroundings  
  
"I'm the key to your future. I can make you forget your past. I can make you forget him."  
  
"How do you know about my past/ Who are you!" Ling cried out in vain, the voice was already fading.  
  
"Find me. I can help."  
  
~End Dream~  
  
Ling woke up with a jolt. The dream was so real. She wondered who the voice belonged to.  
  
'She can help with my problem.'  
  
Ling decided she would look for the mysterious person, after she trained for a few months. She only hoped that she had enough time.  
  
Cassandra's PoV  
  
The little girl had taken her bait. It wouldn't be long before she came here with her soul full of hope.  
  
"All I need is one pure soul, only one and I can finally have a body again."  
  
She thought of how she was going to do her dirty little deed.  
  
' So many ways I could do it. I could do painfully slow, or I could finish it quick and easy. But, if I wait to long she could pose a threat, and I don't feel like a fight.not until I have a body.'  
  
Cassandra knew not to get ahead of herself. She knew that she needed to visit her new best friend to make sure that Ling was coming. Cassandra floated down a corridor and went into a dark room. Little by little candles began to enlighten the room, until the room was fully lit. The room looked like something out of a "Tales From The Crypt" show. There were cobwebs on everything and the stone walls were covered in long blood-red velvet drapes. In the middle of the room was a basin like the one people used to wash their face in. Next to it was a gorgeous vase. Cassandra took the vase and poured out a substance that looked like water except thicker.  
  
~Ling's mind~  
  
"Ling where are you."  
  
"I'm waiting."  
  
"Come soon, if you want me to help you."  
  
Ling's PoV  
  
Ling woke up with a start for a second time this week. Who is this person? Why won't she leave me alone? Ling decided that she would have to put her training on hold. She needed to find this person and see what they could do. The only problem now is how to find her.  
  
'Hmm, you would think that she would give me some sort of clue on how to find her. The place where the voice was coming from looked really old. It also had Chinese style architect.' So she decided to check around some of the older cities in China.  
  
"I hope this will be worth it, if she can really help me then I won't hurt anymore." Ling said to herself quietly.  
  
Ling decided to head out to this mysterious place in the morning, with any luck she wouldn't have to look so long. Not like she did to find him.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"I'm sorry, but I can't see you anymore." Jin said " It's too risky, I don't want you to get hurt."  
  
"But I came all this way to find you, I need to tell you something." Ling started  
  
"Please don't say it, it would only make this harder." Jin finished and began to walk off  
  
"So that's it.I'll.we'll never get another chance." Ling said as she began to cry, and took a step forward.  
  
"Don't follow me again." Jin said without even turning around to see Ling's face  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
" I really hope she can help, I just want to forget everything that has happened," Ling said to herself.  
  
' I want a new me'  
  
AN: Sorry this chapter is so short, please review. All reviews are welcomed in fact I would love to get Constructed Criticism reviews because then I would know if the people like it or not so I can make it better 


	2. Ch2

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or in the Tekken games. I do own any persons, places, and ideas that which I have created. Thank You very much  
  
AN: I will not update anymore unless I get more reviews, that way I know whether continuing is worth it or not.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
4 months later...  
  
Dear Chosen Fighter,  
  
You have been chosen, upon your great martial arts talents and skills, to participate in the Tekken 5 tournament. This year the tournament is being held by Ling Xiaoyu, who is the new owner of the Mishima Co. Fight orders will be decided upon arriving at the Mishima Island, on May 1st. Be sure to be there or you will not be eligible to participate in the tournament. Best of luck.  
  
Mishima Co.  
  
"The letters were sent out to the fighters that you have chosen for this year's tournament Ms. Xiaoyu." Mrs. Carter, the secretary, stated to Ling.  
  
"Thank you, that will be all for now. I shall you if I need any assistance." Ling replied simply.  
  
Mrs. Carter's PoV  
  
'Ling has been acting strange lately, like she isn't the same person anymore. I wonder what happened over those months she took off for vacation? What's with the sudden idea of a new tournament, and why did she have to send letters out? Why not just announce it publicly, you'd get a better turn out?'  
  
"It's very strange." Mary said aloud  
  
"What is?" Ling questioned.  
  
"Oh nothing Ms. Xiaoyu." Mary quickly answered. " Can I help you with something?"  
  
"No, I am just going out for lunch. Please hold my calls for me until I return." and with that she left.  
  
'Wow I better watch what I say, I wouldn't want to get fired. With her new attitude who knows what she might do to me. Sad really she used to be such a nice girl. I bet it's that Jin guy's fault. I knew he was bad luck when he came here to stay with his grandfather.'  
  
Ling's PoV  
  
All was going according to plan. She had sent out notices to all the previous Tekken Tournament fighters, as well as new ones. It would be only a matter of time until she could show off her new moves.  
  
' I shouldn't be so happy about wanting to hurt people. So why do I get this blissful feeling every time I think of I plan to do?'  
  
' Stop that! We will not sympathize those who chose to be weak, we are strong and in a test of strength we will not falter. No matter who might have to face.'  
  
Ling had been fighting the war within her ever since she found that person in her dreams. Though, she never did see her, Ling somehow felt that she helped. But, afterwards Ling had a growing suspicion that something was inside her. Moving, stirring in her head trying to gain control. At times she spoke, but the words and voice that came out was not her own. At least she didn't think they were, then again Ling didn't know what to think anymore.  
  
' 2 more months, that's it just 2 more months.'  
  
2 months later..  
  
" Welcome to the Tekken 5 tournament! All contestants will you please fill out a entry form and proceed to the arena to decide the matches!" the announcer's voice boomed over the crowd.  
  
" Judging by the look of the competition this tournament will be a piece of cake." One of the newest Tekken fighters said.  
  
"Don't get your hopes too high, because you'll be facing me in the finals!" Hwoarang couldn't help to say.  
  
" Oh really, and who might you be a great warrior? By the way I'm Mercedez..uh Bendz. don't you dare say a word!" Mercedez yelled at her future opponent.  
  
" I just happen to be the one and only Hwoarang!" came his reply.  
  
"CONTESTANTS WILL YOU PLEASE QUIET DOWN SO WE MAY BEGIN THE MATCH LINE- UP!" the announcers voice yelled.  
  
"Thank you ever so much. Now if you will please come up to the front when your name is called, and pick a number from the bowl. This way judging by what number you are we can set up the matches. Ok first person..."  
  
The matches had been set they were as followed: Hwoarang vs. Trinity. Jin vs. Anna. Nina vs. Lee. Mercedez vs. Mike. Niara vs. Christie. Julia vs. Steve. Chris vs. Zackery. And Mari vs. Yoshimitsu. The next rounds would be decided by who won the each battle, and so on until the last person fought Ling.  
  
Julia's PoV  
  
" I wonder if we will see Ling sometime before the final match?" she asked as she sat at a table with her follow fighters, and old friends.  
  
" Perhaps you will, one never knows." Niara answered.  
  
"Must you talk like a Chinese prophet?" Mercedez questioned her.  
  
" I do not ask why you talk or act the way you do, so please refrain from asking of mine." was all Niara said before getting up and leaving.  
  
"God what was her problem, all I did was ask a question. It's not like I asked for her to tell me her bloody history!" Mercedez said, feeling quite hurt.  
  
She had seen Niara fight before and looked up to her as a great fighter. She secretly swore to get Niara to open up to them. A person like that could use friends, or they would go bloody mad.  
  
"You know we should really get to bed early, we will need to wake up early tomorrow so we can warm up and do last minute training before the matches begin." Julia said, as she too began to leave.  
  
Jin's PoV  
  
' I can't help but wonder why Ling has chosen to continue the Tekken Tournaments. I feel as if this is a mistake. I will have to make sure that if keep an eye on her, I know that she will come to watch the matches tomorrow. If not for me then for her other friends as well.'  
  
Jin didn't sleep well that night. He had haunting dreams about his mother, and her death. Jin didn't know if it was regret or the fact the he would see her soon that made him think about the day he told, or rather lied, to Ling about not loving her.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
" I know that you love, it's in the way you used to look at me, the way you always go out of your way to see me. If you didn't love me then you wouldn't have opened up to me, when you wouldn't for anyone else." Ling said, obviously crushed by Jin's previous words.  
  
"No, Ling your are wrong I only opened up to you because I needed a friend who could help me." Jin replied rather harshly.  
  
"So what your saying is that you were using me to help ease your pain? What about the times when you used to take me to special places, you never seemed to want to leave when I was with you?" Ling now was shaking, as she tried not to cry.  
  
"No I wasn't using you, I love you as a friend not as anything else. I took you to those places because they calmed me and I wanted to show you them, because I knew you liked them. I never wanted to leave because what I had to go back to was not a place I would like to be at." Jin replied softly.  
  
"Please.Jin.look me in the eyes and tell me that you don't love me." Ling said, as her tears flowed freely down her face.  
  
"I'm sorry Ling, I don't. I don't want to ruin our friendship, but I must ask you to never contact me again." Jin said as he started to walk away. "goodbye Ling."  
  
"I love you Jin, goodbye for now." Ling whispered, not sure if he had heard her.  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
He hated to lie to her, but he didn't want to see her get hurt. He knew that if she was seen with him, then Heihachi would use her as bait to lure him in. He couldn't risk it. Her heart would mend in time, but if he was careless and told her how he felt he might lose her. For now he would just have to admire her from afar. Now fully awake Jin decided to start his training early before the gym became crowded.  
  
'With any luck, my training might take my mind off other things.'  
  
Lings PoV  
  
The beginning to her plan was nearly complete, all she needed to do now is wait for the first and second rounds of fights.  
  
' I must be strong. I have to be perfect, the perfect fighter and my tournament contestants will help me achieve that goal.'  
  
Ling had often wondered why that had became so important to her. It used to be that fighting only made her calm, it was like a form of dance used only in special times for defense.  
  
' We must be the best my dear Ling. We must be the best, because it's the only way to make him pay for this pain.'  
  
She knew that she would show him what he had done to her, the pain he caused. She would show him what she had become.  
  
' After all, Hurting others will only hurt oneself.'  
  
AN: Hoped you liked this chapter, to some it may be confusing but everything will be explained if not in the next chapter, then definitely the one after. Please review as I already stated before, if I don't get more then I won't continue my story. I really don't want to do that I like my story..I want other to like it too. YA KNOW WHAT IF YOU DON'T REVIEW I WILL FIND YOU AND I WILL.I WILL. I WILL DO WHATEVER COMES TO MY MIND AT THE TIME. HOWEVER LONG THAT WILL TAKE. POWER TO BOB!!!! 


	3. Ch3

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or in the Tekken games. I do own any persons, places, and ideas that which I have created. Thank You very much. Darn it, I really didn't want to say that.  
  
AN: I will not update anymore unless I get more reviews, that way I know whether continuing is worth it or not. Review...review you know you want to. Review or I'll sick BoB on you!!!  
  
Ch.3  
  
"Ok ladies and gentlemen, please take your seats as the first fight is about to commence. Those of you who have been following these tournaments know that Hwoarang has been competing since the 3 tournament. Joining us this year is Trinity, she is native to India and her style of fighting is the Drunken warrior style." The announcer's voice sounded a little to enthusiastic but got the crowd riled none the less.  
  
Hwoarang and Trinity made their way to the center of the arena. They shook hands and wished each other luck, knowing that only one would make it out. The battle started out with a bang when Trinity struck Hwoarang in the mouth, with amazing flexibility with her legs. Hwoarang got back on the rebound with one of his high kicks. The battle went on like this for some time.  
  
'Man I never expected her to be this big of a challenge, she looked so girly and easy with her stupid mini-skirt and barely there shirt.' Hwoarang cursed at himself for underestimating the enemy... again.  
  
The fight didn't last to long. Hwoarang delivered the final blow to Trinity's left leg, she seemed to be protecting that one, after that the battle was over.  
  
"Well there you have it folks, the winner of the first round, Hwoarang!" The announcer...announced in his announcer voice.  
  
The next fight would be Jin vs. Anna. Though, no one really had any doubts about who would be victorious.  
  
"Fighters will you please make your way to the arena!"  
  
Jin was somewhat disappointed that he had a weak opponent, but really couldn't complain since it would make that much easier to win this tournament. The fight didn't last five minutes. Jin got in two blows to Anna's head, while she got one slap in. Jin decided to save her the humility and ended the fight with a punch to her mid section.  
  
'Well that was thoroughly disappointing.' Jin thought  
  
'He could at least have given me a fighting chance, he makes me so mad! Doesn't he realize I'm a lady and that I should be treated with respect!?' Anna fumed at her lost as she made her way to the dock where she would be shipped to the mainland and flown home.  
  
"There will be 20 minute break form now until the third fight. Contestants please go to the Gym where we may go over a few changes in the rules." The announcer, once again, yelled with his annoying voice.  
  
"Wow with all the money Mishima Co. makes, couldn't they at least get someone with a tolerable voice to the announcer?" Mercedez complained.  
  
"Well what did you think about my fight, thee of little faith?" Hwoarang asked with his overly cocky attitude.  
  
"Well it looked like to me that you were having some trouble there for awhile, like you underestimated the opponent." Niara stated matter-of- factly.  
  
"Nah, I just wanted her to think that she had a fighting chance." Hwoarang lied  
  
"Yea sure you did, you always were such a liar." Julia said through her laughs  
  
"Fighters please, may I have your attention. I have gotten word that a new rule has been made. All fights will not be timed; the fighters will fight to the death." Again the announcer, announced, something that he was obviously good at.  
  
"What!?" was the only word that could be heard.  
  
The new rule had practically broken out a riot between the fighters and the staff. All the contestants were looking at their opponents with fearful eyes, like they were going to attack at any moment.  
  
"This is not fair, I do not want to be part of this... it's inhumane!" Mercedez finally said.  
  
Many others agreed with her and started to walk out and return home.  
  
"I'm afraid quitting isn't an option." A voice suddenly called out over the crowd.  
  
"And why the hell not, who are you to tell us when and when we can't leave?" Mercedez replied.  
  
"One, you signed a disputable contract when you sent you R.S.V.P. the letter we sent to you, and proved that agreement true by showing up. There is no loop hole for you to fall through I have made sure of that. Two, I am the one who owns, and makes the rules of this tournament." Came the reply to Mercedez's inquiries.  
  
The last part of that got everyone's attention. Jin, and the ones who knew this person, more so than the rest.  
  
"Yes, yes it is I, Ling Xiaoyu." Ling stated, "You all shouldn't look so surprised to see me, didn't you expect me to come and watch my tournament?"  
  
Something wasn't right about Ling, Jin could tell. She has changed; she no longer wore her bright clothing with her cute logo. Instead, she wore a black mini-skirt with a maroon, tight, button up shirt. She also had long black stockings on her legs, completed with her black boots. Her face no longer showed that sweet and innocent look and her lips no longer had a smile. Her eyes didn't have the gleam they used to. Her hair, also, wasn't in its famous pig-tails. Instead it was pulled back into a half ponytail and waved down her back till it reached her waist.  
  
'What has happened to her while she was away, this isn't the Ling I know.' Julia wondered.  
  
"Well, is this the welcome I get from my so-called friends?" Ling questioned.  
  
"Ling how could you change the rules?" Jin spoke out. "Don't you care that innocent people will die, perhaps even your friends?"  
  
"Well maybe they should have been smarter to actually read the letter I sent to them, and not just sign it and send it back. Besides, I need no one except myself." She spat back at him.  
  
"Ok people the intermission is over please sit down, and will Nina and Lee come to the arena. As the fighters now know, the battles will be fought until the death. It makes them more of a challenge and the contestants will feel more victorious when the win."  
  
The battle began; both the fighters were equally fit. But in the end Nina won, having been an assassin previous to the tournament. Lee was carried off to be buried and put on the wall of shame, which had been erected. The crowd seemed to be enjoying the new rule, seeing how they were practically on the edge of their seats waiting to see would win.  
  
"Ah, well folk that's it for today, hope to see you tomorrow along with the fighters who will flourish as well as perish." The announcer, announced, his last announcement for the day.  
  
~Back at the Mishima Mansion~  
  
Ling still couldn't believe what she said back in the gym. She didn't know where it came from, just that when she said it she felt a huge wave of anger and hate towards everyone in the room. She hoped that seeing her friends would take away these thoughts, but in the end they only made them grow stronger. She wanted to talk to Julia about how she felt that something was trying to take over her, but now she wasn't so sure that Julia would talk to her.  
  
'What is happening to me? Is this what I really want?'  
  
'Of course it is, did you see the look upon their faces when they heard part one of our plans?'  
  
'Yes, but I really don't want anyone to die.'  
  
'Nonsense, you said it yourself, they shouldn't have signed up for this tournament if they weren't absolutely positive that they could win it.'  
  
'I know that I said it, but I didn't mean it. Someone else was talking for me.'  
  
'DAMN IT LING! Quit questioning it, soon my plan for the ultimate fighter will be complete. I shall have a new, solid body, and you will help me achieve it!'  
  
~Jin' room~  
  
'I just don't understand what's the matter with Lings.'  
  
He had been trying to find her. He needed to ask her a few questions about her new persona, but she had disappeared as quickly as she had appeared.  
  
'I can understand her being upset with me, but she should have gotten over it by now. It's like she is a whole new person.'  
  
Jin finally was able to sleep with out having a nightmare about his mother. This time it was about Ling, and the unfortunate person who had to fight in the end of the tournament. Jin woke; he thought for a while and concluded that he had to be the one to fight Ling. He was the only person here who knew her moves perfectly and actually stood a chance against her.  
  
'I will save you from yourself, Ling'  
  
~AN~ Well what did you think? Did like it yes, n..., yes? Well there is only one way to answer that question and that is to review! Sorry this chapter was so short, but I'm having a major brain fart folks. Seriously I did have this amazing chapter planned, but my evil anti-BOB French teacher decided for the first time this year she was going to give lots of homework, so eventually forgot. I have a really bad memory I can't remember anything from my sixth year of living back. Sorry it also took so long, for anyone who cares, again it is the stupid French teacher's fault. ALL HAIL BOB and read WHAT THE HECK by: bloody dead rose. 


End file.
